Narsus
How Narsus joined the Tourney Narsus was once dairam’s feudal lord and in the imperial court. During the war with the Alliance of Three Kingdoms, Narsus freed two thousand war prisoners and started to spread rumors. To the Turkish army, he spread the rumor that Shindra had betrayed them and was colluding with Pars, and as a proof of that, all the Shindran prisoners of war would be freed. To the Turanian army, he spread the rumor that the Turks were in league with Pars. Also, he told the Shindran prisoners that he released, that Turan and Turk would attack Shindra. Thus, the Alliance of Three Kingdoms become beset with suspicions and fell apart from within. Taking advantage of this, Pars easily defeated these kingdoms. Andragoras III made him chief adviser and tactician under, and gave him 10,000 piece of gold, but because he spoke out against the king's continuing practice of slavery, he was removed from his office. After his banishment from the royal court he secluded himself in a cabin and does things like reading the books of other countries and painting. When Narsus saw his friend Daryun with a boy, he accepted them into his home. The boy introduced himself as Prince Arslan. Elam prepared dinner for them and while eating, Narsus told Arslan how he defeated the Alliance of Three Kingdoms without a single soldier. Narsus then talked with Daryun about Atropatene, Daryun told him that Kharlan had betrayed them and they concluded that the Lusitanians have a resourcefull man among them. Daryun told Narsus that he should stop making bad paintings and help Prince Arslan. He mocked with Narsus’s paintings and this made him furious. Then Arslan asked what he should do, Narsus told him to abolish slavery and that this way of thinking of his made the king hate him. But Arslan said that his father also hates him and Daryun too, so they will make a good company and this surprised Narsus. Before going to sleep he talked with Daryun about the old days and asked him some questions about Prince Arslan. When he woke up, he started to draw a painting. Before breakfast, Kharlan’s men came. When Narsus asked him which road did he take, Daryun told him that they passed near Kharlan’s castle on their way, with a smile on his face. Narsus got furious and said that Daryun was trying to force him to cooperate with them. Before the men entered, Narsus hid Arslan and Daryun . During their talk, they said that Vahriz is dead and Kharlan is the new Eran. They offered a position for Narsus, but he refused the offer and captured them with a trap. When he saw Arslan crying and Daryun’s face full of bloodlust, he stated that they should have breakfast. While they were eating, Arslan wanted Narsus to join him and said that he will make him Court Painter. Narsus gladly accepted this offer and started to tease with Daryun. Elam also wanted to come but Narsus didn’t want him to but Arslan accepted Elam into their company saying that his cooking is delicious. They left the house and headed for Ecbatana, but Kharlan’s men were waiting for them, so they took shelter in a cave. Narsus played chess with Arslan to spend time. While they were playing, they talked about their strategies and Narsus stated that Ecbatana is most likely under attack but they can’t help them because the enemy’s numbers are too great. He also told Daryun that they need to focus on capturing Kharlan. After waiting for a while, they left the cave. During the war to free Pars, Narsus was spotted by monsters being controlled by Diego Brando. After fighting them off, Diego applauded Narsus and tries to bribe him into his cause. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands near his paint board holding his paint brush. After the announcer calls his name Narsus shows his painting, the Pars symbol as the camera zooms and says "My brush just began to flow across the canvas, and you choose a mountain to make an appearance. Dreadful timing." Special Moves Artistic Bloom (Neutral) Narsus swings his paintbrush sending a wave made of paint forward to damage the opponent. Binding Art (Side) Narsus paints a symbol on the ground. If touched, the opponent is binded for six seconds. Painting of Love (Up) Narsus jumps into the air making a painted heart. Vined Sling (Down) Makes multiple waves made of harmful paint, then sends them forward and sends shockwaves of paint and causes an explosion. Masquerade Death (Hyper Smash) Narsus rapidly paints on his board, then behind him causes a rainbow explosion that knocks opponents away. Symbol of Greatness (Final Smash) Narsus jumps into the air and paints a set of lines that rapidly hit anyone near them, and explode after ten seconds, also causing damage. Victory Animations #Narsus paints a crown on his paint board and says "Don't you it's my masterpiece?" #Narsus pierces his paintbrush, then draws a symbol for victory then says "A ruse is as strong as a thousand men." #Narsus draws weapons on his paint board then says "What an unexpected surprise to be on the field after years of painting." On-Screen Appearance Narsus walks in and takes out his paint brush then makes swinging motions with it saying "Honestly, a deaf man can hear your bark from a whole farse on the way." Trivia *Narsus's rival is a strong Steel Ball Run racer and the Scary Monsters Stand user, Diego Brando while his second rival is a Japanese Outsiders female swordsman named Katana. *Narsus shares his English voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Dhalsim and Jyazu. *Narsus shares his Japanese voice actor with Anakin Skywalker, Frodo Baggins, Ulquiorra Cifer, Lou, Arthur Read, Giorno Giovanna, Ethan, Yu Narukami, Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits) and Lucario. *Narsus shares his French voice actor with Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair and Johann Faust XIII. *Narsus shares his German voice actor with Bob the Tomato. *Narsus shares his Arabic voice actor with Cid Highwind and Jinpachi Munashi. *Narsus shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Regigigas, Odolwa, Bason, Zuko, Uryu Ishida, Arthur Read, Anan 7, Akira Otoishi, Jake X4, MC Ballyhoo, Big Bully, Wrath, the left head of Exeguttor and Smoke. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters